By my side
by Trunks1
Summary: Goten thinks about the one he loves. Just a hint: It's not Marron or Bra :p (songfic, shonen-ai)


Author's Note: Just a small note to the readers, this little songfic is centered around   
Goten (*cheers*) and Trunks. This story is a what-if story about who Goten loves. Once  
again,   
this story is centered around Goten and Trunks.  
  
Now, if you don't know who Goten is going to love in this fic, then you, obviously, are  
blind.  
  
NOTE: Just to those whom do not realize this, the Trunks in this story is the one from  
DBZ and  
GT, NOT ME. ^_^   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
By My Side  
  
by Trunks  
  
song by 3 doors down  
  
________  
  
  
[They blazed a trail I dared to run  
They built this world and I have come  
I need another, like a brother  
For a cryin' shoulder]  
  
  
It was another one of those days. The days I always spent laying out in the grass, looking  
up  
at the clouds, watching my life pass me by. Actually, I usually found this pastime quite   
boring, but, I, somehow, always found myself doing it.  
  
Mom is convinced that something is wrong with me, considering how quiet I've been for  
the past  
few weeks. I've tried to start acting more cheerful, if only for her sake. I really hate to  
see her worry like that.  
  
Oh, sure, I have problems. Everyone has problems. But, unlike others, there isn't anyone I  
can  
go to about my problem.  
Most go to their best friend, but I... I can't do that.  
  
  
[This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me this evening]  
  
  
Oh, it must have been a few weeks ago, maybe even a month, when I finally realized what  
was  
going on. It should have been pain-stakingly obvious, but even you didn't notice. The way  
I   
always seemed nervous around you, or, maybe, even shy?   
  
Everything that you used to do, like put your hand on my shoulder for some reason,  
makes me  
terribly nervous. It's a wonder you haven't noticed yet, although you probably just think   
I'm trying to act this way.  
  
But I can't really assume your even interested in me in *that* way, considering how many  
girls  
are lined up at your doorstep. In fact, I dread you finding out the way I feel.   
Mostly, because, I would rather have you as just a friend, far away from my reach, than to  
have  
you as nothing at all.  
  
  
[Sober mind time now is gone, they carved my  
Body not of stone  
A pretty maze emptiness, I've said the hell  
With all the rest]  
  
  
No, I'm not going to get all love-sick, like the girls on television do. I'll just admire you  
from afar, wondering why I had to be cursed like this.   
Able to be with the one I care about most, but unable to tell them how I feel. It's almost   
enough to make me go crazy.  
  
I often wonder what would happen if I really did tell you. If I just came up to you and  
said,   
"I love you, Trunks."   
I can even play out what would happen in my mind. The look of confusion and disgust on  
your   
face, then the tearing feeling inside my chest.  
  
No, I'll just keep my feelings to myself.. I like having you as a friend, rather than as just  
someone whom fights on the same side as I do.  
  
  
[This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me tonight]  
  
  
And yet, still, my hopeful side keeps popping up, saying things that actually make me want  
to  
tell you even more.   
My mind plays out the picture, me explaining how much I care about you, and you  
actually turn   
to me and tell me that you feel the same.  
  
Actually, it reminds me of a Soap Opera that I saw your mom watching. It probably  
wouldn't go   
that way at all. Life is different like that.  
  
You would probably tell me that you cared about me too, just not in the same way, then,  
maybe,  
you would even want to stay friends. Not that I would be able to after that... But, you   
probably would anyway.  
  
But now, after I think about it, I'm sounding just like a lovesick girl. However, girls don't   
have the problem I have.  
Girls can be in love with boys, that's accepted. Boys don't suddenly become disgusted and  
leave  
them alone forever, just because they love them.  
  
Actually, I didn't even know I liked boys until I realized that I cared about you, as more  
than  
a friend. Maybe not all boys, just you...  
  
[This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me this evening]  
  
Maybe I'll tell you someday, when I'm sure that I can actually get myself to say the words.  
And, if you find someone that your happy with, I'll forget all about my feelings and let you  
lived a happy life. You need someone that you can always love and be happy with.   
  
And, if your happy, I'm happy.   
  
Or I'll tell myself that. But, in reality, the thought of you happily holding on to some ditzy  
girl's hand is enough to make me sick.  
  
But you'll never know, because it's my problem. And, it's a problem I have to deal with by   
myself.  
  
Even if it's driving me crazy inside and causing those around me to worry about me. As  
long as  
you don't notice, I'll be okay.  
  
Yeah, I'll be okay... Maybe..  
  
____________________________________  
  
*cough* Sorry to all those Pan/Trunks fans, but I, personally, cannot stand the girl and,   
therefore, refuse to write a story containing that couple.  
However, to all the Goten/Trunks fans, sorry I didn't have them get together, but I'm a  
real  
big angst fan and I love to have a nice sad story ^_^  
  
Sorry if this didn't turn out well, but I've never wrote a Goten/Trunks story before.  
Oh well, *shrugs* maybe I'll do better next time? :)  



End file.
